Wildest Dream
by Taisho No Miko
Summary: Persahabatan Sasuke, Naruto, dan Gaara terancam keretakan yg juga akan menghasilkan perpecahan band mereka. Dua pemuda bersatu menyelesaikan masalah. Karena, terkadang bertiga itu lebih baik daripada berdua, ya kan? Warnings: AU. ONE-SHOT. PWP. SasuxGaaxFemnaru. Lovely cover image's made by Kenozoik Yankie. Edited version.


Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto!

Warnings : AU, one-shot PWP, maybe OOC.

Pairing : SasuxGaaxFemNaru

Author's note : Fic ini gw buat karena dorongan _yg menjerumuskan_author buddy gw yg paling keren, gila, dan mesum yg gw kenal, Kenozoik Yankie. Dia yg nyuplai gw semua bahan untuk nulis. Misal, foto yg bikin ngambang, lagu yg bikin ngayal. Semua yg bikin otak mesum siapapun bertambah level tingkat kemesumannya, contohnya gw. Cukup ngocehnya, selamat baca^.~

* * *

Ruang studio dengan luas tiga puluh meter itu diisi oleh tiga remaja, musik hingar keluar dari dua speaker yang tergantung di sudut atas kanan dan kiri ruangan teredam oleh dinding yang dilengkapi dengan peredam suara. Tiga bagian dinding yang bercat warna krem minim hiasan, setengah bagian dinding keempat terdapat kaca yang menghubungkan ke _control audio room_ yang kosong.

Permadani berwarna merah darah besar terhampar hampir menutupi tiga perempat ruangan, kabel-kabel bertebaran di lantai. Empat gitar berjejer di dinding ruangan sebelah barat salah satunya jenis _flying v_ berwarna merah terang, studio musik itu diisi oleh tiga orang sahabat yang sedang mempersiapkan materi untuk album kedua mereka.

Band ketiga sahabat itu meroket dengan cepat karena permainan gitar Sasuke yang memadukan banyak tekhnik gitar membuat keselarasan melodi. Skill tinggi permainan drumset Gaara mempunyai peran penting yang membawa semangat dalam lagu dengan hentakkan dobel pedalnya.

Anggota yang terakhir namun tak kalah penting dari mereka adalah Naruto. Permainan bassnya tidak hanya mengikuti chord lagu, tetapi bisa berimprovisasi sehingga musik yang dihasilkan menjadi kaya dan berbobot. Walau masih dalam usia belasan, band mereka menawarkan totalisme dan idealisme di dalam musiknya. Mereka juga membawa serta filosofi dalam liriknya, namun itu tidak mengurangi magnet bagi kaum muda untuk menyukai lagu-lagu mereka.

Bangunan tempat studio itu berada terpisah agak jauh dari rumah utama yang ditinggali Gaara bersama keluarganya, Sang vokalis yang berambut hitam panjang sebahu memakai kemeja kotak-kotak yang didominasi warna hitam, putih, dan abu-abu lengan pendek sedang mengangguk-anggukan kepala mengikuti musik. Dengan mata terpejam mencoba mendeteksi apabila ada ketidakselarasan di dalam musik yang saat itu mereka mainkan.

Sasuke menghentikan permainan gitarnya, telapak tangannya menekan semua senar hingga tidak ada bunyi yang keluar "Ini membosankan" ujarnya.

Melihat sang _lead guitar_ berhenti bermain, Naruto segera menghentikan permainan bassnya dan Gaara juga menghentikan pukulan kepada drumsetnya.

"Akhirnya" ucap naruto dengan jelas menyatakan ketidaksukaannya, Gaara mengangguk setuju. Pada awalnya mereka memang memaksakan diri untuk membuat lagu _slow_ yang di _request_ oleh sang produser demi menyenangkan para _fans_.

Lagu yang mereka mainkan itu rencananya akan menjadi sebuah lagu cinta yang akan menemani seseorang untuk tidur, lagu yang mengalun membawa perasaan jatuh cinta kepada siapapun yang mendengarnya. Mereka memang membuat lagu ballad namun yang diminta sang produser kali ini terlalu jauh melenceng dari aliran mereka.

"Kau benar Sasuke, ini tidak seperti kita" ucap Gaara menyetujui, dia menaruh sepasang _stick_ drumnya ke tas untuk _stick_ drum yang bergelantungan di sisi kiri drumset.

"Aku pikir juga begitu" gadis berambut pirang keemasan itu mengangguk kecil "Jika mereka menginginkan lagu cinta kita akan memberikan lagu cinta dengan gaya kita, ya kan?" dia meminta persetujuan dari kedua remaja tampan itu.

Sasuke mendengus tidak suka "Aku tidak mau setiap hari terpaksa memainkan lagu cinta bodoh seperti ini"

"Aku pikir juga begitu" Gaara mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita percepat temponya?" tanyanya kepada kedua personil yang lain, Gaara dan Naruto dengan waktu yang sama mengangguk.

"Aku akan memperbanyak distorsi pada efek gitarku" ujar Sasuke, matanya seakan bertanya kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku akan memperkeras gebukanku" Gaara berucap.

Naruto membuka jaket jingganya setelah menaruh bass-nya menyender di dinding, jaket itu sekarang tersampir begitu saja di sudut ruangan. Tubuh mungilnya kini hanya terbalut tank top hitam dan rok tutu berwarna hitam pertengahan paha, dia mengangkat rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang alami dengan indah menjadi kuncir kuda sehingga menampakkan lehernya yang halus dan jenjang.

Tanpa Naruto sadari kedua pemuda tampan yang berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya terpaku oleh gerakan sederhana yang dia buat. Pikiran mereka melayang melihat Naruto mengangkat kedua lengannya membuat dadanya yang penuh itu membusung, kulit tan yang dimilikinya begitu indah mengkilat oleh selapis tipis keringat karena latihan yang sudah satu jam lebih mereka lakukan. Dia mengipas-ngipas lehernya dengan tangan kanannya sebelum menyampirkan lagi tali bass menyilang di punggungnya.

"Itu berarti aku harus memperketat _ryhtem_ bass-ku" ucap Naruto polos tidak menyadari sama sekali tatapan dari onyx dan torquise kepada tubuhnya.

Kedua remaja laki-laki itu mengangguk dan terpaksa menarik pandangan mereka kepada sahabatnya yang cantik itu dengan terlalu kentara.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai" ucap Naruto dengan semangat yang selalu ditularkannya kepada kedua sahabat terdekatnya.

Mereka mulai lagi memainkan lagu itu dengan gaya yang berbeda, lagu yang dihasilkan lebih menghentak membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya menjadi bersemangat. Lagu dibuka hanya dengan suara gitar yang nantinya juga akan diisi oleh vokal Sasuke, saat itu lirik lagu belum dibuat. Setelah jeritan gitar yang menonjol di bagian intro, tak lama disusul oleh bass dan drum mengisi tempat dalam lagu dengan penuh semangat. Naruto terbawa sepenuhnya dengan musik yang memenuhi ruangan, sesekali dia ber- _headbang_ ria sambil tetap menjaga tempo bass-nya tetap stabil.

Gaara dengan stamina dan skillnya yang seakan tak bercacat selalu berhasil bernyanyi lewat pukulannya dia selalu berhasil mengisi jiwa di dalam setiap lagu yang dimainkan. Setiap pukulannya terdengar solid dan rapat, dia selalu berhasil mengawal harmoni lagu dengan sempurna.

Sedangkan Sasuke sang _lead guitar_ sekaligus vokalis yang paling digandrungi oleh para penggemar wanita selalu membuktikan kemampuannya bernyanyi dengan baik, diiringi tarian jari jemarinya yang lincah menyisir fret gitar dengan sepenuh hati dan itu bukanlah hal yang mudah!

Setelah beberapa lama dan mereka rasa lagu itu telah mendekati sempurna, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di ruang samping studio mereka. Ruangan dengan warna cat yang sama dengan studio memiliki penerangan yang lebih baik karena ruangan itu juga tempat bagi mereka bersantai, flat tv lima puluh inch bertengger di dinding utara.

Di lemari bawah tv terdapat kabel-kabel konsol game yang bertebaran dengan sembarang dari berbagai macam game yang ada, sebuah kulkas berukuran sedang dengan isi minuman dan makanan kecil yang seakan tidak pernah habis berada di sudut ruangan. _Sofa bed_ besar berbentuk seperti huruf 'L' berwarna merah mengambil tempat besar diruangan itu.

Gadis yang memiliki tiga garis pemanis di kedua pipinya menghempaskan diri di satu sudut sofa. Sepatu kets yang dipakainya telah terlepas, dia meluruskan kedua kakinya ke meja dihadapannya. Sasuke mengambil tiga botol bir dingin dikulkas lalu meletakkannya di meja, mulut botol ditaruh disisi meja kayu itu lalu tangannya memukul botol bir itu dengan satu hentakan mantap membuat tutup kaleng yang jadi terlihat ringkih itu terlepas dari mulut botol.

Dia mengulangi hingga semua botol bir itu bisa bebas mengalirkan cairan di dalamnya, senyum Naruto tidak menghilang dari wajahnya dia tidak pernah bosan melihatnya melakukan itu. Sasuke pernah menyuruhnya untuk mencoba tapi beberapa kali dicobanya tetap saja gagal, sahabatnya yang satu itu selalu saja mengejutkannya dengan keahlian-keahlian yang selalu dikaguminya.

Sasuke memberikan satu botol bir dingin itu kepada Naruto "Minumlah!" serunya.

"Terima kasih" Naruto meraih botol bir itu, botol yang dingin itu membuat nyaman tangannya yang lelah. Dia mendesah saat cairan yang disukainya itu mengaliri kerongkongannya yang baru disadari oleh Naruto terasa panas dan kering akibat latihan mereka yang ternyata sudah berlangsung hampir dua jam lamanya.

Sasuke melirik melalui sudut matanya, Naruto yang mendongak untuk minum terlihat begitu seksi dimatanya. Leher Naruto yang jenjang seakan menjadi titik yang membuat matanya terpaku, lekukan di lehernya di tempat dimana dua tulang selangka bertemu ingin sekali diciumnya. Kulitnya yang terekspos terlihat begitu halus dan lembut.

Gaara yang memasuki ruangan dengan gitar akustiknya membuat lamunan Sasuke buyar, dia meraih remote tv di meja lalu menyalakan tv memilih channel secara acak lalu memaku pandangannya kesana.

Sedangkan bagi gadis berumur 19 tahun itu mata kelam Sasuke begitu menyisakan banyak misteri, perhatian Naruto terpaku kepada Sasuke yang setengah berbaring di sudut sofa yang memanjang menyerupai ranjang kecil sedang menenggak bir dingin langsung dari botolnya.

Setetes cairan itu terselip keluar melalui dari sudut bibirnya lalu mengalir perlahan ke lehernya, membuat Naruto berkhayal sedang menghujaninya dengan ciuman yang menggoda dan bersandar dengan manja di dada Sasuke. Kemudian dia akan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher kekar Sasuke dan menghirup wangi khasnya yang pasti akan memabukkan.

Tangan kiri Naruto lurus di leher bass yang dibawanya dari studio, jari-jari tangan kanannya sibuk memukul dan mencabik senar. Bunyi yang dikeluarkannya bagaikan mewakili detak jantung Naruto, saat Gaara duduk disisinya. Sofa itu begitu besar dan panjang tapi Gaara mengambil tempat duduk sangat berdekatan dengannya, bahu kanan Naruto menempel dengan bahu kiri Gaara.

Kulit mereka bersentuhan karena Gaara menggenakan kaos hitam besar yang kedua lengannya digunting begitu saja sehingga menampakan lengannya yang sedang namun kokoh dan terbentuk dengan baik. Beberapa urat menonjol dibalik kulit kremnya membuat lengan itu terlihat sangat maskulin, ingin sekali Naruto melingkari lengan yang tampak tangguh itu dengan lengannya yang jauh lebih kecil lalu merantai jari-jarinya dengan jari jemari milik pria berambut merah itu.

Gaara serius menekuni buku kecil dan pulpennya, sepertinya ide sedang mengalir di kepalanya. Naruto sangat mengenalnya, dia tahu saat seperti ini adalah saat Gaara tenggelam di dalam dunianya. Saat seperti inilah Gaara biasanya akan menghasilkan karya yang meledak di pasaran seperti lagu-lagu sebelumnya yang memang kebanyakan dibuat oleh Gaara sendiri, bila tidak oleh mereka bertiga.

Naruto melongokan kepalanya sedikit ke buku yang tergeletak di meja saat Gaara selesai menulis beberapa paragraf dan kembali memainkan gitar akustiknya sambil menggumamkan kata-kata yang ditulis. Di satu halaman yang dilihat Naruto, hampir penuh dengan enam bait walau banyak kata-kata yang dicoret dan tulisan pengganti di kanan-kirinya. Naruto bisa melihat satu paragraf paling atas. Lirik itu menjabarkan tentang resiko terberat yang akan ditempuh, demi seseorang yang dicinta.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu masih menunduk memandangi buku di meja "Aku belum mendapatkan bait yang pas untuk intronya" gumam Gaara kepada diri sendiri.

Senyum merangkak naik ke wajah manis Naruto saat kenangan itu menyerbunya kembali. Gaara pernah khusus membuatkan lagu dan bernyanyi untuk Naruto yang berulang tahun ke 18 dengan suara miliknya yang terkesan misterius dan dingin. Seorang Gaara yang tidak pernah bernyanyi dengan lantang di depan orang lain! Tapi saat itu dia bernyanyi untuknya, pikiran itu membuat senyum manis di wajahnya semakin merekah.

Suara tv mengaburkan lamunan Naruto dan menyita perhatiannya karena berita yang ditayangkan di tv adalah berita tentang mereka dan berita tentang kedekatan Gaara dengan seorang artis remaja baru yang ingin melebarkan karier sebagai penyanyi. Naruto mendengar Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Matikan tv itu Sasuke" suara Gaara datar tanpa terkesan memerintah ataupun meminta tolong.

"Biarkan Sasuke" ucap Naruto, berita itu memang membuatnya penasaran.

"Tidak ada gunanya mendengarkan rumor murahan Naruto" ucap pemuda berambut merah yang umurnya sama dengan kedua sahabatnya yang lain.

"Itu tidak benar?" tanya Naruto yang kini memandang Gaara yang masih sibuk dengan gitarnya.

"Tentu saja itu tidak benar, sama hal nya saat kau dan Sasuke diisukan memiliki hubungan kan?" Gaara bertanya balik.

Untuk sesaat Naruto tergagap "A-aku, aku tidak peduli rumor itu" Naruto tidak bisa menyangkal ataupun mengiyakan, entah karena dalam hati dia berharap berita itu benar terjadi atau tidak.

Isu itu dihembuskan oleh media karena melihat kedekatan yang ditunjukan olehnya dan Sasuke di hampir setiap penampilan panggung mereka, di beberapa kesempatan Sasuke memang sering merangkul atau memeluk pinggang Naruto sambil menatap matanya dan bernyanyi lagu ballad mereka saat posisi permainan gitarnya diambil oleh _additional guitar player_.

Kebetulan lagu yang dinyanyikan Sasuke saat itu memang tipe lagu romantis yang sering membuat para fans menangis, setelah itulah rumor santer beredar bahwa hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke lebih dari sahabat biasa.

Dengan tenang Gaara berkata "Bukankah kau tahu yang sebenarnya karena kau dan Sasuke selalu bersamaku"

"Selalu? Tidak saat kau di kamar dengan para penggemarmu yang rela menaruh kepala mereka diantara kedua pahamu" ucap Naruto yang berniat mengeluarkan candaan namun gagal karena suaranya terdengar ketus.

Kali ini Sasuke tertawa lepas "Bukankah itu salah satu keuntungan menjadi bintang rock?" Naruto memberi Sasuke tatapan dengan wajah bosannya.

Acara gosip di tv itu kembali terdengar, kali ini pembawa acara wanita dengan rambut cokelat yang terkesan sok tahu mengomentari permainan Naruto yang kurang maksimal di acara talk show malam di channel tv yang sama tiga hari yang lalu. Wajah cantiknya merengut, mendengar itu membuatnya sedih, kesal, dan marah.

"Tolong matikan Sasuke" Naruto memohon.

Di saat yang sama Sasuke mematikan tv itu, dia pun tampak terganggu dengan kata-kata pembawa acara gosip murahan itu "Jangan dengarkan itu Naruto" suara Sasuke mengeras.

Naruto bangun dengan kesal dari duduknya dan melemparkan bassnya begitu saja ke sofa tempatnya tadi duduk, Gaara menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya namun dia acuhkan. Terkurung bersama kedua laki-laki yang selalu mengisi fantasi liar yang dimilikinya tentu sangat menyiksa, bila bukan karena mempersiapkan lagu untuk album berikutnya dia tidak akan mau bersama Sasuke dan Gaara karena memori itu akan segera menghancurkannya dari dalam.

Dan kini mendengar pendapat orang lain yang menurutnya tidak punya otak membuatnya sangat marah, Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan yang luas itu. Sejujurnya dia sudah sangat marah mendengar Gaara dekat dengan wanita lain, biasanya dia tidak akan peduli dengan pendapat orang tolol yang merasa telah mengetahui segalanya dan mengomentari permainan bassnya.

"Aku muak" ucapnya dengan frustasi, kedua pemuda tampan itu hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum saling memandang.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia kini berdiri menghadap mereka berdua. Kedua tangan bersilang di dadanya, sikap membentengi diri jelas terlihat. Dagunya terangkat, bersiap dengan pertengkaran yang akan segera dimulainya. Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup yang mulai menderanya di bawah tatapan dua laki-laki yang menghancurkan hatinya.

"Aku tidak ingin memulai ini lagi Naruto" ucap Sasuke malas, dia memalingkan wajah tidak ingin menatap iris biru secerah langit di musim panas yang paling indah milik gadis dihadapannya. Sudah beberapa kali ini di dalam sebulan Naruto mengatakan ingin keluar dari band mereka, itu terjadi sejak mereka kembali dari tur keliling Jepang dan setelah dia menjalin hubungan dengan teman wanitanya yang juga manajer mereka.

"Begitupun aku Sasuke, aku tidak tahan lagi" sentaknya, entah karena sebentar lagi jadwal tubuhnya memuntahkan darah kesuburan ataukah ada sebab lain yang membuatnya jadi mudah marah "Aku keluar dari band ini"

"Naruto" ucap Gaara datar, dia berdiri mendekati Naruto memegang kedua bahunya lalu menuntunnya untuk kembali duduk di sofa "Duduklah" Naruto duduk kembali di sofa.

Naruto tahu sekali maksud Gaara, dengan duduk kemarahannya akan mereda. Semudah itukah? Teriak gadis itu dalam hati. Permasalahan tidak akan selesai semudah itu, dia yakin satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah pergi dari kehidupan mereka. Atau setidaknya tidak berada di dalam band yang sama dengan mereka, karena dengan itu berarti dia harus bertemu dengan mereka hampir setiap hari.

"Tidak usah luapkan kemarahanmu kepada kami bila kau marah karena wanitamu tidak menemui tadi malam" ucap Sasuke pedas, dia tahu Anko tidak jadi menemui Naruto tadi malam.

Percuma saja aktingnya yang berpura-pura menjadi penyuka sesama jenis dan mempunyai hubungan serius dengan Anko, cibir Naruto dalam hati. Itu dilakukan Naruto untuk membatasi diri dari kedua sahabatnya, dengan mencium Anko di depan mereka Naruto berharap Gaara dan Sasuke akan percaya tentang orientasi sex miliknya.

Namun tetap saja dia tidak bisa lari dari perasaannya sendiri, tetap saja pengalaman bersama Sasuke dan Gaara di malam itu akan selalu membuatnya terperangkap di dalam sel dingin bernama fantasi. Sepertinya selamanya dia akan terkurung disana selamanya, karena kejadian itu tidak akan terulang lagi walau dia berharap sebesar apapun setelah melihat reaksi mereka atas kejadian itu.

Dengan sekejap gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna pirang keemasan itu berdiri dari duduknya, dia menghadap Sasuke "Kau tidak usah mengurusi hubunganku dengan Anko, camkan itu Sasuke!" bentak Naruto.

Gaara menghela nafas berat, dia sudah mulai jengah dengan keadaan seperti ini. Band mereka sudah mencapai ketenaran sejak tahun lalu dan mendapat banyak penghargaan dari beberapa ajang bergengsi, tur mereka keliling Jepang berjalan baik lebih dari yang mereka harapkan.

Penggemar laki-laki menyanjung kecantikan Naruto, sedangkan para wanita tergila-gila dan rela menyerahkan diri dengan sepenuh hati kepada kedua laki-laki itu. Band yang mereka dirikan sejak delapan tahun yang lalu ternyata kini harus mengalami ancaman perpecahan, walau para pengamat musik banyak yang mengakui kemampuan mereka secara keseluruhan ternyata itu tidak mempengaruhi utuh atau tidaknya suatu band.

"Sudahlah Sasuke" Gaara menengahi kedua remaja yang saling melemparkan tatapan tajam.

Menjadi gadis yang cantik dengan tubuh mungil diantara kedua laki-laki seperti mereka membuat segalanya rumit, diantara persahabatan mereka diam-diam muncul cinta yang rumit. Persahabatan yang terbentuk karena _chemistry_ yang kuat diantara mereka bertiga, membawa mereka pada satu hal yang mengikat mereka lebih kuat lagi.

Kegemaran mereka akan jenis musik yang sama itu membuat kekompakan mereka menghasilkan musik dari hati yang dengan mudahnya diterima oleh orang lain. Tangga kesuksesan dengan mudah mereka daki bersama, namun perjuangan mendaki gunung terjal persahabatan yang bertahan lama akan menjadi sia-sia bila hati telah campur tangan, namun benarkah itu?

"Dengar itu brengsek!" gadis dengan tubuh mungil itu merasa diatas angin karena Gaara membelanya.

Entah sejak kapan gadis berkulit tan indah itu menduduki hati Gaara dan Sasuke, sikapnya yang hangat, ramah, dan riang bagaikan matahari. Gaara dan Sasuke seperti dua planet beriringan berputar di poros yang sama menyerap kehangatan dan sinar yang terpancar dari matahari. Gadis yang tubuhnya berlekuk dengan indah di semua tempat yang tepat adalah pusat semesta mereka, hanya kepadanyalah hati mereka akan selalu tertuju walau mereka selalu berputar. Naruto adalah mentari mereka.

"Naruto" Gaara menatapnya lembut.

Persahabatan antara kedua laki-laki itu terbilang sangat erat, dengan cara pandang yang sama pada hampir semua aspek di hidup mereka. Sasuke dan Gaara yang tidak pandai bersosialisasi dengan kebanyakan orang seakan menemukan duplikat diri mereka, dengan cepat mereka menjadi dekat. Mereka bertiga pertama kali bertemu di sekolah menengah pertama yang sama, disaat itu pula mereka bertemu dengan Naruto.

Gadis itu tidak seperti gadis kebanyakan yang melihat mereka seakan-akan mereka adalah malaikat tampan yang sayapnya telah terampas. Naruto menganggap mereka teman laki-laki terbaiknya karena dia menganggap dirinya sendiri adalah laki-laki! Bagi mereka Naruto adalah gadis cantik, tomboi, penuh semangat, yang menawarkan persahabatan yang tulus. Walau terkadang menyebalkan, tapi selalu mereka rindukan keberadaannya.

Telah lama mereka bertiga bersama, berjalan melangkah di bawah matahari menuju masa depan dengan impian menaklukan dunia dengan musik mereka. Tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto kedua sahabat dekatnya itu telah memendam perasaan untuknya. Namun tidak ada rahasia diantara sesama laki-laki, mereka saling mengetahui perasaan mereka kepada Naruto. Namun hal itu tidak menyebabkan perpecahan diantara mereka, bahkan sebaliknya.

Gaara memperingatkan Sasuke untuk tidak menyakiti hati Naruto bila suatu saat Sasukelah yang berhasil mendapatkan cintanya, begitupun Sasuke memperingatkan Gaara. Masing-masing dari mereka berpikir bila mereka harus mengalah dan membiarkan Naruto menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, mereka yakin sahabat merekalah yang paling berhak mendapatkan gadis yang sangat mereka cintai itu.

"Aku lelah dengan ini semua" Naruto menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

Gaara hampir tersenyum melihat tingkahnya, itupun bila kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit dalam satu detik bisa dikatakan sebuah senyuman. Melihat Naruto seperti itu membuat Gaara ingin sekali memeluk tubuhnya dengan sayang dan menghalau semua rasa tidak menyenangkan yang dimilikinya.

Baru saja Naruto hendak beranjak pergi "Aku pergi, aku keluar dari band ini" ucapnya sambil lalu, tapi Gaara menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto. Membuat langkahnya terhenti, Naruto menoleh memandangnya.

"Jangan pergi Naruto" kata Gaara yang sudah bangkit dari sofa, tidak biasanya kali ini suara datarnya terdengar hampir putus asa di telinga gadis itu.

Pertengkaran kecil kedua sahabatnya yang akhir-akhir ini intensitasnya meningkat, membuat mereka semua merasa tidak nyaman. Gaara mengirimkan tatapan yang menenangkan, walau wajahnya datar tapi mata itu dapat membuat kemarahan gadis itu mereda. Naruto menghela nafas, Gaara selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang.

"Biarkan saja bila si bodoh itu mau pergi" suara sang pemilik rambut hitam terdengar tak perduli. Walau dia menyayangi Naruto tetap saja dia tidak bisa menunjukkannya dengan bunga atau coklat seperti film romantis konyol yang kebanyakan disukai oleh para wanita, dia menyayangi Naruto dengan caranya sendiri.

"Kau" Naruto mulai murka dia mendekati Sasuke yang masih duduk di sofa, kedua alisnya bertemu di tengah wajahnya. Sasuke berdiri, tubuh mereka hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari sejengkal.

Satu sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat "Silahkan, kau tahu dimana pintu keluar kan?"

Mendengar itu rahang Naruto mengeras, tangan di kedua sisi tubuhnya terkepal. Di dalam hati dia mempertanyakan alasan dia menyukai sahabat brengseknya ini "Aku takkan kembali" ancam Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, masih dengan senyum jahilnya dia menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip.

"Kalian berdua sudahlah" Gaara menengahi mereka.

"Kau menjadi pemarah hanya karena Anko tidak dapat memuaskanmu ya?" tanya Sasuke meledek. Pada kenyataannya ingatan yang dimiliki Sasuke malam itu dengan Naruto tidak bisa dihapuskan olehnya walau sebanyak apapun perempuan yang dibawa ke kamar hotel untuk memeriahkan malam-malamnya.

Mendengar itu Naruto tertawa riang "Kau tidak tahu apapun Sasuke" Naruto memandangnya dengan marah "Tidak ada yang pernah memuaskanku lebih darinya"

Mendengar itu salah satu alis Sasuke terangkat "Aku tidak percaya itu" nadanya getir, rahangnya mengeras. Sejujurnya dia marah mendengar Naruto berhubungan dengan Anko, andai saja Anko itu laki-laki pasti tinju Sasuke sudah melayang ke wajahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau percaya atau tidak Sasuke" mata Naruto memicing. Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu memalingkan wajah.

"Naruto" panggil Gaara yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan diam Gaara" dagu Naruto terangkat.

"Begitupun aku Naruto" Tangan Gaara melepaskan genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Naruto dan berjalan naik, membelai pelan dan berhenti di bahu Naruto. Dengan perlahan Gaara menarik kedua bahu Naruto secara perlahan membuatnya berbalik badan. Kini Naruto menghadap pria berambut merah itu, iris torquise menatapnya datar, tapi ada kelembutan dari sinar di matanya.

"Kau tidak memberikan kami pilihan Naruto" gumam Sasuke yang berada di belakang Naruto.

"Dengarkan aku, kau hanya lelah Naruto. Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu" ucap Gaara.

"Dia tidak lelah Gaara, dia takut" nafas Sasuke tiba-tiba menggelitik telinga kanannya, Naruto terkesiap. Dia membalikkan badan, punggungnya membentur ringan dada Gaara kini dia terhimpit diantara dua remaja yang tegap itu.

"Apa yang aku takutkan?" tanyanya retoris.

"Semenjak kejadian itu kau menghindari kami" ucap Gaara yang kini berbisik di telinga kiri Naruto, nafasnya yang hangat dan menggelitik membuat semua rambut halus di lehernya berdiri.

Kejadian itu _,_ benak Naruto. kata-kata Gaara seperti tombol pemicu yang mengantarkan Naruto ke dalam kenangan yang begitu menghantuinya.

 _Matahari pagi berhasil masuk melalui celah-celah tirai jendela di kamar hotel itu, nafas Naruto sesak karena sesuatu yang berat dan panas menindih tubuh kecilnya yang telungkup. Lehernya sakit, bantal tempatnya bersandar itu lengket, agak keras dan tidak nyaman. Tidak ada kenyamanan sama sekali yang dia rasakan pada pagi itu. Kepalanya sakit bagai digantungi oleh beban seberat satu ton. Kerongkongannya bagai terisi satu sak pasir. Naruto sangat kehausan, dia butuh minum._

 _Langkah pertama yang dilakukannya adalah berusaha membuka matanya, kelopak mata itu terasa berat. Entah berapa jam telah terlewati dalam alam mimpi, tapi dia masih mengantuk. Saat matanya berhasil terbuka, dia menyadari bukan bantal tempat kepalanya bersandar melainkan sebuah paha laki-laki yang bagian pribadinya di depan wajahnya hanya terselimuti oleh selembar selimut tipis. Seluruh badannya terasa sangat sakit, tulang-tulang diseluruh tubuhnya bagai hampir copot. Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak, dia sangat terkejut dan lebih terkejut lagi saat menyadari bahwa seseorang masih menindihnya!_

 _Kepalanya sakit seperti neraka, membuat segalanya lebih buruk saat dia mencoba keluar dari bawah tubuh seseorang yang ternyata Sasuke! Tubuh bagian bawah Naruto terasa lengket dan masih basah, bagian paling pribadinya terasa sakit, perih, dan terenggang dengan tidak nyaman bagai masih ada benda yang tertinggal disana. Walau dengan seluruh perasaan yang tidak mengenakan dirasakan Naruto tetapi otaknya masih bisa diajak tuk berpikir, dengan segera dia menyadari bahwa laki-laki yang menjadi bantalnya adalah Gaara! Bau darah dan cairan lain bercampur aduk tercium olehnya. Setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi gadis baik, kini dia harus kehilangan keperawanannya. Parahnya lagi dia tidak bisa mengingat siapa diantara kedua sahabatnya yang telah merenggut keperawanannya. Yang dia ingat samar-samar hanyalah dua tubuh yang menghimpitnya dan segala kenikmatan lain yang kini tidak berbekas._

Kedua tangan Gaara berada di lengan Naruto, membelainya dengan lembut, membuat semua bulu di lengannya berdiri "Mengapa Naruto?" suara dan belaian Gaara menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata.

Tatapan mata Sasuke yang tajam bagai menelanjanginya "Saat itu kau mengatakan bahwa kau sangat mencintai kami"

Naruto memaksakan otaknya untuk mengingat lagi kejadian itu, walau dilarang oleh pihak manajemen mereka pada waktu itu diam-diam mereka merayakan kesuksesan penampilan di kota pertama yang mereka kunjungi di kamar Sasuke dan Gaara. Saat itu mereka meminum sake yang diberikan oleh salah satu penggemar kepada Sasuke, sake itu dicampur soda oleh Sasuke. Karena rasa manis sake itu berbeda dengan yang biasanya Naruto minum berlebihan dan mabuk berat, yang dia ingat setelah itu adalah perasaan bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Dia memeluk Gaara, lalu dia memeluk Sasuke. Kemudian dia memeluk mereka yang sepertinya tidak semabuk dirinya dengan erat, dan dia tertawa bahagia.

Setelah itu dia tidak mengingat apapun selain dua tubuh menghimpitnya samar-samar. Benarkah itu dia telah mengatakan hal itu dan mencium mereka? benak Naruto bertanya-tanya. Dia memang telah lama tanpa sadar mempunyai perasaan kepada kedua laki-laki yang selalu melindunginya. Perasaan yang melebihi teman biasa semenjak mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu berlatih musik bersama. Perasaan yang pada awalnya selalu disangkal oleh Naruto, karena tidak mungkin menyukai dua orang pada waktu yang sama pikirnya. Sekeras apapun dia berusaha tetap saja seribu logika tidak bisa mengalahkan perasaan yang dimilikinya. Mereka adalah cinta pertamanya, hatinya telah jatuh dengan keras untuk mereka tanpa ada harapan untuk kembali bangkit. Mereka adalah bentuk dari mimpi terliar indah yang dimilikinya.

"Kau mencium kami dengan sepenuh hati" suara Sasuke semakin berat, membuat Naruto merinding.

Tubuh Naruto yang tak terhalangi satu helai benangpun kembali berkelebat di pikiran Sasuke, begitu ingin dia memiliki gadis dihadapannya ini. Semua lagu cinta yang telah dinyanyikannya hanya untuk Naruto, karena Narutolah dia mulai mempunyai keinginan menulis lagu dengan lirik romantis yang bisa membuat seorang wanita terenyuh. Naruto adalah musik terindah yang dinyanyikan oleh hasratnya, hanya dengan melihat mata Naruto yang terpejam dan kepala yang mendongak saat bermain bass sudah membuat salah satu bagian tubuhnya menegang.

"Kau menginginkan kami seperti kami menginginkanmu" nafas hangat Gaara menggelitik telinganya, membuat Naruto lagi-lagi terkesiap.

Gaara merasa bagai diujung tanduk, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto. Dia butuh kehadirannya, melihatnya setiap hari. Bila Naruto ingin keluar dari band mereka, tidak akan ada lagi alasan bagi dirinya untuk bermain musik. Naruto adalah mimpi siang dan malamnya, dia menciptakan semua lagu cinta itu hanya untuknya. Senyum Naruto lebih cantik dari bunga manapun, suara tawanya lebih indah dari rangkaian musik terindah yang pernah didengarnya.

Mata Naruto terpejam, dadanya kembang kempis. Jantungnya lebih aktif mengedarkan darah ke seluruh tubuhnya yang mulai panas. Naruto tidak bisa lagi lari dari dirinya sendiri, setiap kali dia menyangkal keinginan ganjilanya setiap itu juga perasaannya kepada mereka menjadi lebih kuat. Lagu cinta yang sakit telah berputar dihatinya jauh sebelum mereka terkenal seperti sekarang, perasaan yang dimilikinya itu merayap pelan dan naik bagai kaki-kaki kecil dari ribuan laba-laba menggelitik setiap inchi kulitnya tanpa dapat diusir olehnya.

"Kami mencintaimu Naruto, kau tahu kami tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padamu" ucap Sasuke, sejujurnya dia akan mempertaruhkan segalanya bila itu untuk Naruto.

Tidak pernah Sasuke berpikir akan mengatakan hal itu, berbagi kisah hidup dengan Gaara sahabatnya adalah hal yang biasa namun dia tidak pernah berpikir akan berbagi wanita yang dicintainya oleh siapapun bahkan Gaara. Hal itu berlaku persis untuk Gaara. Keadaan memaksa mereka. Tidak ada pilihan di tangan mereka. Bila harus kehilangan Naruto, mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk tetap menjaganya tetap bersama mereka.

"Kami sangat menginginkanmu, tapi itu bila kau juga mengingikan kami" hidung Gaara bergerak pelan naik turun membelai daun telinga Naruto.

Bagaimana mungkin Naruto tidak menginginkan mereka, Sasuke dan Gaara mempunyai tempat yang sangat besar dihatinya. Mereka yang mengajarkannya menjadi gadis tangguh yang berdiri saat ini, menjadi gadis yang dikenal orang banyak karena permainan bass-nya yang diajarkan oleh kedua sahabatnya. Tidak ada penyesalan yang dia rasakan telah menyerahkan diri kepada mereka saat mabuk. Walau ingatan itu samar, tapi Naruto bisa mengingat kenikmatan yang dirasakannya. Satu-satunya penyesalan yang dirasakannya adalah tidak mengingat saat itu dengan jelas. Bila mungkin, dia ingin sekali mengulangi saat itu detik demi detik. Rasa cintanya kepada mereka dan apa yang pernah dirasakannya dengan Sasuke dan Gaara mencegah dirinya untuk menginginkan pria lain selain mereka.

Melihat mata Naruto yang terpejam memberikan Sasuke keberanian untuk membelai pipi Naruto sebelum mengecup pipinya dengan lembut, kedua tangan Gaara bergerak turun secara perlahan lalu mengaitkan jari-jemarinya dengan jari-jari Naruto yang lentik. Gadis yang selama ini seakan tak terjamah karena tembok tinggi bernama orientasi seks sesama jenis yang menghalangi, kini dapat mereka raih. Setelah ratusan hari mereka lalui dengan mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan mereka, kini dapat mereka wujudkan. Malam dimana Naruto mabuk adalah malam indah yang tidak terlupakan bagi kedua laki-laki itu.

Naruto merasakan bibir lembut mengecup pipinya. Tangan Gaara yang bergerak turun dengan sangat perlahan membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Benarkah mereka menginginkannya? Selama ini mereka mencintainya seperti dia mencintai mereka? Apakah ini salah satu mimpi liarnya lagi? Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Kini Naruto tidak malu mengakui bahwa dia mencintai mereka berdua, apa yang mereka katakan tentang selalu melindunginya memang benar.

 _Tapi tentang cinta, apakah yang aku dengar itu benar? Lalu mengapa selama ini mereka bersikap acuh?_

Naruto membuka matanya, dia menatap Sasuke marah dan dia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Gaara.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian mengacuhkanku setelah kejadian itu? Kalian sama sekali tidak menyinggungnya, di malam-malam selanjutnya kalian sibuk dengan penggemar wanita di kamar kalian masing-masing" suaranya bergetar, marah dan sedih bercampur.

Gaara mencium bahu Naruto "Kami takut kau akan menjauhi kami Naruto"

Pagi setelah kejadian itu sangat canggung bagi mereka bertiga, Gaara tidak akan pernah lupa akan rasa bersalah yang menggelayut di hatinya karena tidak dapat menahan dirinya sendiri dan Sasuke untuk tidak mengambil keuntungan dari Naruto yang mabuk. Namun Gaara hampir gila karena mengingikan tubuh Naruto setelah kejadian itu, karena itu dia membuat dirinya yang susah untuk mabuk menjadi mabuk agar bisa membayangkan Naruto saat dia menghabiskan malam bersama penggemar wanitanya.

"Kami tidak ingin kau pergi karena ketakutan pada kami, karena itu kami diam. Kami tidak ingin kehilanganmu Naruto" imbuh Sasuke yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

Walau tidak mungkin dikatakan Sasuke dengan terang-terangan bahwa dia sangat menyayangi gadis bertubuh mungil dihadapannya, gadis yang dikenalnya sebelum dia mengenal perasaan cinta. Dibalik semua tingkah menyebalkannya pada kenyataanya dia sangat peduli pada Naruto, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mencegah Naruto pergi dari kehidupannya. Rasa takut yang teramat sangat pada pagi hari dirasakannya saat menyadari apa yang telah mereka bertiga lakukan, untuk pertama kalinya dia benar-benar merasa di tepi jurang kehilangan gadis yang dikaguminya.

"Aku ingin sekali mempercayai kalian" bisik Naruto.

Kata-kata mereka lebih dari cukup untuk menenangkan hati Naruto, bahkan suara mereka bagai menghipnotisnya. Matanya kembali terpejam saat wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat, bibir Sasuke menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Sasuke menuntunnya dengan gerakan yang lembut, perlahan, dan penuh perasaan. Ini adalah ciuman pertama bagi Naruto, setidaknya yang dia ingat. Naruto sangat menikmati ciuman itu, dengan mengikuti insting dia bergerak. Tangan Gaara kini melingkari pinggang Naruto, dia menekan tubuhnya ke bagian belakang tubuh Naruto.

Setelah Sasuke menarik diri, Naruto meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Gaara.

"Percayalah pada kami" bisik Gaara di daun telinga Naruto.

* * *

The explicit content in this fic has been removed. Look in my profile where to find them.

* * *

Sasuke ambruk di sofa bed berbentuk L itu, kakinya menjulur lurus ke bagian sofa yang memanjang seperti ranjang. Kepalanya berada di sudut sofa, berdekatan dengan kepala Naruto hanya saja badan Naruto memanjang ke sisi yang lain. Gaara ikut berbaring di belakang tubuh Naruto, punggung Gaara menempel di sandaran sofa, punggung Naruto menempel didada bidangnya. Senyum terpahat di masing-masing wajah mereka, tidak ada kata yang terucap dari mereka bertiga selama beberapa saat mereka menenangkan diri dari nafas yang memburu dan tenaga yang belum mengisi tubuh mereka kembali.

Sepintas terbersit tanya di benak Naruto tentang apa yang akan terjadi kemudian. sahabat bukan lagi status mereka untuknya, kini mereka adalah kekasih-kekasihnya. Apa pendapat orang lain nanti? Dia tidak akan peduli hal itu, mereka tidak bisa memerintahkannya untuk berhenti mencari kebahagian yang dicarinya walau kebahagiaan itu tidak sesuai bagi orang lain. Lagipula dia yakin tidak akan bisa melupakan semua yang terjadi dan menganggap mereka adalah sahabatnya yang sama seperti dahulu. Hubungan mereka tidak akan pernah sama, tapi itu suatu peningkatan yang bagus bagi mereka. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dipendam bila itu hanya akan menjauhkan mereka dari satu sama lain.

Setelah beberapa menit lamanya berlalu, dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke bangkit dari pembaringannya kemudian mengambil buku dan pulpen yang tergeletak di atas meja. Kedua sahabatnya hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Pada akhirnya suara Sasukelah yang memecahkan keheningan yang nyaman itu.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanyanya dengan seringaian penuh kemenangan di wajah dingin tapi tampan miliknya.

Sasuke kembali menyadarkan kepalanya di tempatnya tadi, dekat dengan kepala Naruto dan Gaara berada. Cahaya yang ada walau tidak terlalu terang cukup untuk membuat Naruto dan Gaara dapat membaca lirik pengisi intro yang belum terisi oleh Gaara.

Lirik itu berisi tentang sebuah alasan yang membuat jantungnya lebih lama berdegup. Perlindungan yang ditawarkan dalam dekapan, walau dunia hancur dan langit runtuh, takkan ada yang sanggup melerai genggaman tangan mereka.

Sasuke menatap mereka, dia menanti jawaban kedua sahabatnya dengan tidak sabar.

"Menurutku bagus" jawab Gaara.

"Lengkap dan sempurna" suara Naruto terdengar penuh arti.

Lirik yang ditulis Sasuke untuk intro itu seakan menjawab segala pertanyaan dan keraguan di benak Naruto, tanpa kedua sahabatnya ketahui air mata bahagia mengembang di mata indahnya. Naruto merasakan Gaara membelai lembut rambut panjangnya, lalu menyingkirkan beberapa jumput rambut yang menutupi sisi kiri wajah cantiknya. Tangan kanan Naruto menangkup pipi kiri Sasuke, wajah Sasuke bersandar di tangan mungil yang menawarkan kehangatan. Lalu Naruto menarik wajah Sasuke agar mendekat kemudian menciumnya dengan penuh rasa cinta, Sasuke membalas ciuman itu dengan penuh perasaan. Lirik yang ditulisnya memang kata hatinya yang terdalam untuk naruto dan mereka bertiga, dia tidak akan membiarkan mereka tercerai-berai bahkan bila dunia telah runtuh disekeliling mereka.

Gaara tersenyum penuh pengertian, apa yang Sasuke berikan tepat seperti apa yang Naruto butuhkan. Gaara masih membelai rambut pirang itu saat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan mulai mencium bibirnya dengan ketulusan hati, tangan kiri Naruto menangkup pipi kanan Gaara. Gaara ikut hanyut di dalam ciuman yang hangat, dalam, namun singkat itu. Mereka saling bertukar tatapan dengan penuh kasih sayang, biru langit cerah tanpa awan bertemu dengan biru kehijauan lautan luas yang dalam oleh berbagai kemisteriusannya. Sasuke memindahkan tangan kanan Naruto ke dalam genggaman kedua tangannya, kemudian mencium punggung tangan Naruto. Tangan kiri Gaara melingkari perut datar Naruto, mereka saling berbagi kehangatan. Tanpa sepatah katapun setiap perasaan yang dimiliki oleh masing-masing seakan mengalir kepada satu sama lain.

Naruto ingin selamanya tetap seperti itu, saat-saat seperti yang dirasakannya saat ini sama rasanya saat mereka menguasai panggung. Mereka berdiri di panggung yang megah, dengan _spotlight_ yang tertuju kepada mereka. Mereka menatap jauh ke ribuan kerlip cahaya kecil yang bergerak indah di tangan para penggemar mereka mengikuti alunan musik yang mereka lahirkan. Ribuan penggemar meneriakkan nama band mereka, mereka menghentak dunia dengan musik yang mereka cintai. Mereka bagaikan satu kesatuan, bagaikan satu tubuh yang tidak akan pernah terpisahkan. Dengan menjadi satu mereka akan menjadi lebih solid dan membuat mereka bisa menaklukkan dunia dengan musik mereka, namun rasa indah yang mereka rasakan saat itu jauh dibawah apa yang dirasakan mereka saat ini. Naruto yakin hubungan mereka bukanlah sekadar interlude kehidupan.

-Fin-

* * *

E/N : Wow, bener-bener chapter monster *fiuh. Salah satu lagu yang menginspirasi fic ini adalah lagunya OOR yang The Beginning, siapa yang ga tau dan ga suka lagu itu, ya kan?

Buat semua yg tahan baca sampai akhir, yg review, fav, and follow gw ucapin, minna saiko arigato ^.~


End file.
